crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers
Overview This clandestine network of spellcasters and spies seeks to tip the scales in favor of the innocent, the weak, and the poor within the Realms. Harper agents pride themselves on being incorruptible defenders of good, and they never hesitate to aid the oppressed. Because they prefer to work behind the scenes, they are rarely noticed as they thwart tyrants, depose rulers, and head off any growing force that is rumored to have evil intent. The Harpers has its finger on the pulse of power in the Realms and works tirelessly to even the odds for the downtrodden. The organization is always on the lookout for powerful items, expressly to keep them out of the hands of evildoers. To this end its agents use various guises and identities to gain access to carefully guarded secrets such as ancestral maps, buried cities, and mages’ keeps. Organization The Harpers is a scattered network of spellcasters and spies who advocate equality and covertly oppose the abuse of power. The organization is benevolent, knowledgeable, and secretive. Bards and wizards are commonly drawn to the Harpers. Individual Harper agents operate alone, relying on their wits and extensive information networks to gain an advantage over their enemies. They know that knowledge is power, so gathering intelligence beforehand is paramount to their success. They are well-informed and always have access to aid, magical and otherwise. Veteran members have access to secret caches of knowledge stashed all over Faerûn, along with trusted sources stationed in every major town and city. The bond between Harpers is strong, and their friendships are nigh unbreakable. Rarely do they operate in the open, but on rare occasions they must, because there is no other choice. When that happens, you can be sure that a fellow Harper is watching closely, ready to emerge from the shadows and help a comrade at a moment’s notice. Goals * Gather information throughout Faerûn * Promote fairness and equality by covert means * Thwart tyrants and leaders, governments, and organizations that grow too powerful. * Aid the weak, poor and oppressed. Beliefs * One can never have too much information or arcane knowledge. * Too much power leads to corruption. The abuse of magic, in particular, must be closely monitored. * No one should be powerless. Ranks Members of the Harpers are awarded the following rank titles (in ascending order): * Watcher * Harpshadow * Brightcandle * Wise Owl * High Harper Iconography Secretive to their very core, the Harpers don't display signs of their existence openly, instead opting for subtle indicators known only to other members such as pins or broaches in the shape of a harp or a moon. The moon holds significance to the group as it represents the cover of darkness under which they work while simultaneously being a bright light in a world of darkness. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) The Harpers play a small role during the course of this campaign. It is alleged by Halia Thornton that Sister Garaele, a friend and advisor to the the party, is actually a Harper agent. Halia hired Yamcha and Wobbly Killa to find her proof, offering them place within the rival organization known as the Zhentarim if they succeed. The duo did in fact infiltrate the Sister's home and found her evidence of ties to the Harpers, which they turned over to Halia. Knowing this, the boys scrutinized the relationship between their companion Ellaria Nightwood and Sister Garaele, learning that she too was an initiate of the organization. Notable People and Places People * Sister Garaele, a Harper agent and acolyte to Tymora. She oversees the Shrine of Luck in Phandalin. A search of her home, unbeknownst to her, revealed she was an agent of the Harpers. * Ellaria Nightwood, a Harper Watcher who was reported to Sister Garaele and secretly represented the groups wishes during the party's adventure in the Lost Mine of Phandelver Campaign Places There are no notable places associated with the Harpers as of yet.